


[Podfic] Visible At Last

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Based in a world where everyone has a soulmate's name written on their arm -- but not visible to the world until they touch.





	[Podfic] Visible At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Visible At last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598010) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY miss_marina95!!! <3
> 
> Thanks to AvocadoLove for having blanket permission! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Visible At Last: 19:12

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMCU%5d%20Visible%20At%20Last.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMCU%5d%20Visible%20At%20Last.mp3) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 19:12
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMCU%5d%20Visible%20At%20Last.m4b) | **Size:** 9.1 MB | **Duration:** 19:12

  
---|---


End file.
